For One Night
by AngelWarriors
Summary: AU Noctis/Stella. For one night only they were a couple until he decided to change all that.


**Title: For One Night**

**Author: Warangel88**

**Pairing: Stella/Noctis**

**Warnings/Spoilers: AU**

**Author Notes: Orginnally this was supposed to be high school centered but I got another idea in mind. So i decided to combine them. Thanks Alex for betaing. **

**Titus - shotgun guy**

**Shad - guy with glasses**

**Marcus - guy with the scar.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Final Fantasy Versus XIII**

Stella Nox Flurent had always been the popular girl in high school. She had always beautiful with long golden locks and violet blue eyes. But unlike most of the popular girls in their class that were stuck up, she was kind.

It was probably the latter that made Noctis start to like as her more than just his best female friend. Sure, her being beautiful helped, but it was a kind hearted soul that first attracted him to her.

He watched Stella talking to Titus with a bright smile on her face, hugging her Calculus book to her chest and dressed in the casual school uniform which consisted of a white silk blouse and a knee length black skirt.

He could see the hinting of a silver necklace with an elegant star charm that had an amethyst gemstone in the middle of it, but at the same time matched her blue eyes with a tint of lavender in them.

It was a gift that he had given her for her 18th birthday, and he has always seen her wear it since that day. And despite the necklace costing around 100 dollars, it had been more like pocket change to him, considering his father is the CEO of Caelum Industries and he is the sole heir to take over the family business.

It was because of his father that he met Stella when he was 17 years old, at some formal business party that his father had required him to go to.

Despite their personality clash--he was on the shy side, while she was bold and outgoing--they had become fast friends, although it probably helped that she was enrolled at the same school that he attended after moving from Tenebrae with her father.

"Hey Noct," she greeted him cheerfully, the soft smile never leaving her beautiful face. He noted that Titus offered his own greeting to him as well.

"Titus, Stella," he greeted with a smile on his face. The three of them hanging out, along with his two other friends Marcus and Shad, has always been natural between them ever since Stella first moved here, even though he was sure that Titus enjoyed playing matchmaker between him and Stella, and would probably drag Marcus into it as well. While he knew that Shad would want him to be happy, he wasn't really the type to play matchmaker in the way that Titus would.

"So Noct, are you going to fundraiser tonight?" Stella questioned with a soft smile on her face, and she silently knew that question was a bit rhetorical. Much like Noct, his father required her to go to these things. For the most part, they are always each other "dates", even if it was merely platonic.

"I didn't realize I had a choice in the matter," he replied, and despite the fact his words sounded harsh for the most part, there was a small smile on his face.

She smiled at him, "So you wouldn't mind being my 'date', right?"

He noticed Titus rolling his eyes as if saying, "Just confess that you like each other already."

Banter like this had always been a part of their relationship ever since they became friends almost two years ago, and it had become something of a tradition between them. She would always ask him to be her "date" and he would always agree to it.

Titus always considered it flirting between two of them, but would only mention it to him occasionally, which was usually somewhere along the lines of "When are you going to quit flirting with her and finally confess."

Of course he never knew what he said to Stella, and Titus never brought up the subject when they were together.

He watched Stella stand up, probably heading towards the library for the rest of lunch to study for her chemistry exam. "So you'll pick me up at eight Noct?"

He nodded, and watched her head towards the library, knowing of her goals to become a doctor which meant she had to get top scores on her exams. He silently knew her father was extremely pleased with her choice of occupation.

"You should totally make a move on her Noct," Titus uttered as they headed towards their usual spot for lunch. "Before someone else gets the chance."  
Noctis made no reply to that.

He wasn't really surprised when she chose a simple, concise, light lavender gala gown that fell towards her ankles, with very simple silver designs across the outline of the upper portion of the dress.

While she may have been rich, she wasn't really the type of person to wear expensive gowns and jewels. In fact, the only jewelry she wore was the necklace that he gave her and a pair of silver and amethyst earrings that dangled from her ears.

"Are you ready my lady?" he questioned as he offered his arm towards her, which she gratefully accepted as they made their way inside the fundraiser.

A part of him knew that most of the guests would probably figure that they were a couple. They pretty much always attended every fundraiser together that was usually hosted by his father. Some would even go so far as to publically say that it must be good for business, and that their fathers must be pleased that they are together.

Stella would only politely smile before changing the subject--neither declining nor confirming that they were a couple--even though occasionally he would see a blush spread across her cheeks and he wondered if she ever wished that they were more than just friends.

He remembered asking her a couple of months ago why she never denied that they were a couple. Strangely enough, it was at another fundraiser; something about trying to raise money to find a cure for Geostigma.

She had simply smiled before answering, "Because for one night, we are a couple."

He silently realized that she was right--they did act like a couple in their own way, and this was her way of telling him that she wanted to take the next step with him--but only when he was ready, and he honestly believed that he was ready to take the chance of taking next step with her.

**-the end**

**please review**


End file.
